


Rage

by Bowthaisarecool



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yoga, F/M, Humor, Jon's just trying to relax here lmao, yoga instructor Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowthaisarecool/pseuds/Bowthaisarecool
Summary: What happens when Jon's friends tell him he needs to relax and stop stressing? He signs up for yoga.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 34
Kudos: 99
Collections: Jonsa New Year Drabbles





	Rage

**Author's Note:**

> did you know there's a yoga AU tag?? i did not 
> 
> Day 1 for the jonsa new year drabble: resolutions!

He’s not usually a self-conscious person. He’s not. But right now, Jon’s feeling a bit silly about what he’s going to do. He had to though, he promised his friends he’d stick to his New Year’s resolution and do _something_ about keeping his stress levels down. Especially after weeks of nagging from them.

“Jon, you can’t keep overworking yourself!” Sam lectured, “You heard what the doctors said, you’re supposed to stay relatively calm and relaxed, remember?”

Oh he remembered. Almost dying wasn’t something Jon was likely to forget. But it’s not like he was overdoing anything! Of course that didn’t matter though. Sam was so worried that he started lecturing Jon almost every day and trying to tell him what to eat, how much sleep to get, how much exercise he should be doing. It was fine, until Sam started getting their other friends to be overly concerned with Jon’s well-being too.

Which was how he ended up here. Mat in hand, standing in front of a yoga studio. He’s not entirely sure how it was supposed to help him relax, but Tormund’s cousin -Jon’s ex- swears by it. Apparently, when Ygritte heard Jon needed some stress-relieving, she immediately gave her cousin the business card for this place and told him to tell Jon that the best sessions were Tuesday and Thursday nights. And when Jon found out Ygritte goes to the Tuesday night sessions, he signed up for Thursday. Despite the amicable break up, he’d rather not be in a room with his ex girlfriend and attempt to do things like the Plough pose. And, if he were honest, she usually makes his stress levels and blood pressure rise. 

With a deep breath, Jon opened the door and walked in. 

\--

“Okay everyone,” the instructor said from the front of the room, “I know there are a few new faces today, but I think we’ve all gotten to know each other by now, yeah? Let’s get to it!”

Jon wasn’t sure what kind of yoga this was, but it certainly didn’t feel like traditional yoga. At least not compared to the one time he got dragged into doing it with Rhaenys. Everything was just so… high energy? He was no expert in yoga, but Jon could have sworn that the class his older sister took him to had a different ambience than this. Maybe he overthinking it and just felt embarrassed for standing there awkwardly. Clearly most of the people here knew each other. Or maybe it was just the instructor’s vivacious personality? The pretty redhead had walked around and spoke with a lot of the people here before taking her spot in front of the room. 

After they were all in the low plank position, the instructor had them breathing in deeply for a few moments. They were supposed to clear their minds or something like that. 

“Come on, Sansa. Are we done with the breathing exercises yet? It’s been a long week and I really need to let off some steam,” someone in the room said. 

Jon looked upon and saw another man looking pointedly at the instructor. _What an asshole,_ he thought. Instead of berating him though, Sansa only chuckled. And if that didn’t confuse Jon, the few chuckles joining her definitely did. Is it funny to be rude now?

“Alright, alright,” Sansa said with a smile, “Right arm out. Deep breaths now. Inhale.”

Jon took a long, deep breath.

“And… exhale.”

Before Jon knew it, everyone was screaming.

_“Oh my GODS, the files will be done in just. a. moment!”_

_“Can you just do the GODDAMN dishes?!”_

_“Close the fucking door on your way out!”_

_“No, you can’t have ice cream for dinner!”_

Jon dropped his arm and looked wildly about. _What the fuck just happened?_ He was gaping as everyone around him seemed to be yelling at… no one in particular? His bewilderment must have been incredibly noticeable because when he turned back to look upfront, Sansa was staring right back at him. Eyes twinkling and a smile on her face.

“Everyone,” she said in a loud, commanding voice, eyes still on Jon, “What’s the first rule of Rage Yoga?”

“NEVER HOLD BACK!” chorused everyone enthusiastically. 

Jon gaped at Sansa for another moment before laughing. Of course. Of _fucking_ course, the type of yoga class Ygritte goes to is fucking _rage yoga._ Jon looked at the screaming people around him. Some weren’t even saying anything, they just yelled loudly. 

“Okay!” Eyes still on Jon, Sansa commanded, “Right arm down, left arm up. Inhale!” She raised a brow at him. A challenge. “Exhale!”

_“Can I have two minutes to myself, please?!”_

_“It was in the EMAIL, Karen!”_

_“No, the customer is not always right!”_

_“Stop telling me when to eat and sleep! Stop telling me how to relax! I’m a grownass adult and I can take care of myself just fine!”_

Jon was still breathing heavily when he looked up at Sansa. This time, both eyebrows were raised as she smiled at him. She looked impressed. And Jon couldn’t stop from smiling back. This was exhilarating. And she was pretty. 

\--

Apparently, after rage yoga sessions, there was alcohol. Jon was chuckling to himself as he sipped on his ale. Screaming out his frustrations and drinking alcohol? All the while he could sneak looks at his pretty yoga teacher? Yeah, Jon was feeling mighty stress-free at the moment.

“First time?”

He looked up from his glass and smiled. “What gave it away?”

“The look of shock and fear when everyone started yelling.” Sansa smirked. “That and I’ve never seen you in my classes before. I’d remember a face like yours.” 

Something about the way she said that made Jon blush. He really shouldn’t be having a crush on his yoga instructor, but here he is.

“Yeah,” he said sheepishly, “I didn’t actually know this was a _rage_ yoga class. Didn’t even know it was a thing.”

“What are you doing after class, Jon?”

“Oh, um, probably head home?”

“Interested in joining me for a bite?” she asked, “I can tell you _all_ about rage yoga. Or regular yoga, if you’d rather join my normal classes.”

“Yeah, yeah! That sounds great!” He hoped he didn’t sound too eager.

Half an hour later, she locked up her studio and they made their way down the block to a small diner. Jon made a mental note to thank his friends for pushing him to do this. Best resolution ever.

**Author's Note:**

> if things go well for Jon and Sansa, maybe they'll do some other stress-relieving activities😉😂


End file.
